percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Godly: Chapter 2
Godly Chapter 2 The Great Ophiotraus That evening, Draco went down to a bakery in New York City, in hopes of getting a butcher knife. As he walked in, he smelled the smell of bread. There was a boy near the counter with a butcher knife slicing meat. He had blonde hair, and was wearing a dirty white apron. He was - Wait, just a minute. If it's really dirty how in the world could you tell it was white? I thought it was brown! He was muttering something about his marriage, and a possibly a girl named Katniss he seemed to deeply be in love with. Katniss? I thought he said Katnip... "Hello there, sir, my name is Peeta Mellark, how could I help you?" Peeta tried to shake his hand, but Draco refused to. "I know you." Draco eyed him. "You're Peeta Mellark. I'm Draco Malfoy, if you don't know," Draco said, "I can blast you to pieces. And what kind of name is Peeta?" "What kind of name is Draco?" Peeta retaliated. I'll have you know that Draco is quite a common name. But never in all three of my lives have I met someone name Peeta. That's a pathetic name. No wonder he is a muggle... "I will blast you to pieces, 'Peeta'," Draco snarled. "Now give me that butcher's knife." he began to come into the back, running after Peeta. "Whoa, whoa, Mr. Malfoy," Peeta got farther and farther, his hands shaking. "You are not - I repeat - may not have this butcher knife. Who knows what you'll do with it?" he got farther and farther. "Oh, Peeta. O stupid, idiotic Peeta, as much as I want to slay you, I have much more important things to do than kill meat boy with a stupid name. Now give me the butcher knife!" Draco began running after him. With his goldy aura, he went at supersonic speeds and attacked Peeta and grabbed the butcher knife. "So long, Peeta Mellark. And make sure to change your name sometime!" he winked at him. Draco got back to the Empire State Building, trying to hide the butcher knife he had in his hand by putting it under his shirt. He walked into the elevator, alone, when a women with a brown leather bag, milk-tea-colored knee socks, and a flower skirt began to run towards the elevator. "Wait!" the woman called. She looked like my grandmother in my first life time. Style check, lady. Draco tried to quickly close the elevator door, but the elevator was going rather slow; slow enough for the woman to get in. He kept the butcher knife under his shirt just enough not to see the knife and only the handle. However, ''this woman must have some kind of X-ray power, because she began to yell, "Security! Security! Killer inside the elevator!"'' "No, no, I am not a killer, I have this knife because -" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled at him. Running out of the elevator before it finally closed. I should've really killed her, that filthy muggle. You do not tell me, I, Draco Malfoy, god of wizard and demigod technology, to shut the hell up, or I'll blast you to pieces the way I want to to all muggles. He pressed the 600 button on the elevator, as it went sky rocketing up like a jet. The elevator stopped very rapidly once it hit the top floor. Draco casually walked out of the elevator, keeping the butcher knife completely under his shirt, when he ran into Apollo. "Oh, hello there, Draco," Apollo waved. "Hi, there, Apollo." Draco mentally scowled. "Apollo you still have not taken my picture. Demigod and Wizard Technology is a very important element of life, MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS AND WILL BLAST YOU TO PIECES!" Apollo stood there silently. "One, Draco, it's not an element of life, two your father is my father. Not to mention, if he tries to hurt me, I can just cure myself, being the god of healing." Crap... "I have to go, Apollo. Excellent time talking to you." he eyed him. "Okay, well, nice seeing you, Draco," Apollo called back, as Draco walked away. Why is that lad so positive all the time? I could just blast to pieces - oh, wait - you're wrong, Draco! He's the god of healing, so he can just heal himself. Filthy mug - filthy rat, I mean. And he gets to be Olympian, alongside his annoying sister, Artemis. Who I ''really ''want to blast to pieces. He finally got to the aquarium Poseidon and Hephaestus created for the ophiotraus, where it was casually swimming in the water with a giant plastic mermaid, while munching on its food. I'm still shocked that Poseidon was telling the truth when he said it was a cow. The thing had ginormus dots on it, and was saying, "Moo!" Now there are 2 good things to killing the ophiotraus: 1) I get to overpower my father and 2) I know what I'm having for dinner tonight. Draco steadily walked up to it, and took out the butcher knife from under his shirt. "Hello there, cow." The cow noticed the butcher knife in Draco's hand and began to mourn in fear. Since when is a cow that intellegent enough to tell I'm going to slice it in bits... "No, no, cow, this isn't anything. This is a, uh, massaging, er, thing, for - for ophiotraus!" Draco repeatedly stuttered. The cow's shocked expression went towards a calm expression, as it continued to swim. Put quotation marks over swim. That cow is not swimming. More like trying to prevent itself from dying from a 3-feet deep tank of water. The cow's shocked expression went towards a calm expression, as it continued to "swim". Draco grabbed out the butcher's knife and raised it, when he poked the ophiotraus hardly. It was pushed deep, deep into the water, and after 30 seconds, it did not come back up. Draco pushed his hand in the tank, in search for the body of it. When he found it, he examined it, hearing no sounds, seeing no movement, and feeling no activity in the body. He was flabbergasted. His eyes went wide, his mouth dropped, as his eyebrows went sky-rocketing. He killed the Ophiotraus. He kept its body in his hand. "Father! Father! Zeus! Any body, get over here now! I command you! Draco Malfoy commands you!" Draco yelled as high as he could. Finally, Demeter came. "What, Draco, if it's another thing about Wizard and Demigod Techno -" Demeter stopped. She was shocked. Her eyes layed on the Ophiotraus' body. "What did you do, Draco? Is it - is it - did you kill the Ophiotraus?" Best moment in all three of my lives. --Hermione Chase Category:Godly Category:Draco Malfoy - God of the Gods